Renamon
Renamon is a animal Digimon from the Digimon series. She appears in the 80th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Lucario VS Renamon, where she faces off against Lucario from the Pokémon series. She was voiced by Marissa Lenti. History Renamon is a Rookie-Level Animal Type Digimon, who, depending on how they were raised in their In-Training state, can be highly intelligent. They are strong, fast and agile, especially for Rookie-Level Digimon. The most popular and commonly known Renamon is that partnered with Rika Nonaka. The two treated each other at the begin of their journey as nothing but tools, with Renamon believing that humans are just aids for Digimon to help them digivolve and with Rika just treating them as fighting machines. Over time, however, the two started bonding and even formed a friendship, which lead to Renamon achieving new and powerful forms. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6'2" | 187 cm * Digimon Attribute: Data * Rookie Level Digimon * Habitats: Valleys * High attack & speed * Often highly intelligent * Well-known Tamers: ** Rika Nonaka, Yuma Kagura Powers * Palm Strike * Power Paw ** Ghost flames ** Can create attacking copies * Swift Strike * Super Chop * Spin Kick * Rapid Kick ** Quickly strikes multiple times * Kohenkyo ** Shrouds self in opponent's appearance * Diamond Storm ** Powerful strike of blades & wind ** Increases attack Feats * Effortlessly moves faster than eyesight * Fought on par with Allomon, a Champion * Survived battle with IceDevimon * Killed multiple Armor Level Digimon in single strikes * Sliced a missile with an axe! Like a BOSS! * Survived falling down a skyscraper * Can make good bread Death Battle Quotes * Hey! Who are you? * You don't belong here. Leave, or I'll make you leave. * Palm Strike! * Power Paw! * Diamond Storm! * Rapid Kick! * Don't bother getting up. * Are you kidding me!? One Minute Melee Renamon first appeared in One Minute Melee, where she fought her rival Lucario, which ended in a draw. Trivia * Renamon is the 18th Anime/Manga character to get into DEATH BATTLE with the last 17th being Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Agumon, Tai, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace and Android 18. ** Renamon is also the third female Anime/Manga character to get into DEATH BATTLE with the last two being Erza Scarlet and Android 18. * Renamon is the 2nd Digimon to appear in Death Battle. ** The first was Agumon. ** She's also the 3rd character from the Digimon series to appear in Death Battle, with the two being the aforementioned Agumon, and his human partner Tai ** Renamon is also the second Digimon to fight a combatant from the Pokémon series, with the first being Agumon and Tai who fought Charizard and Red. ** She's also the first female character in the Digimon series to appear in Death Battle (Though unofficially since Digimon are technically genderless). ** She's the first Digimon character to fight without the need of a partner *Renamon is one of fourteen combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Dan Hibiki, Hercule Satan, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow the Hedgehog, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Luigi and Tails. **Her's and Lucario's One Minute Melee is the only one to end in a tie. *Renamon is the 12th female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, and Lara Croft. *Renamon is the first Digimon character to lose to a Pokemon character, as both Tai and Agumon prevailed against Red and his Charizard. Gallery Renamon Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE Renamon.jpg|Renamon in the Digimon Tamers Series Renamon_b.jpg|Renamon using Diamond Storm Renamon (2).png renamon_collab_project_by_tao_yingarrani-d51b4ew.png References * Renamon on Wikipedia * Renamon on Wikimon * Renamon (Tamers) on Digimon Wiki Category:Digimon Characters Category:Female Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Genderless Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Monster Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Shapeshifters Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Light Users Category:Nature Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Protagonists